memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Towey
|birthplace = Rochester, Minnesota, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Vedek Ossan }} John Towey is an actor who played Vedek Ossan in the sixth season episode . Towey acted in the Christmas film You Better Watch Out(1980) with Mark Margolis. This was followed by the 1981 telefilm simply titled Bill with John Eric Bentley. In 1988, Towey appeared in the family film The Invisible Kid opposite Wallace Langham and Jay Underwood, also that year was Another Woman with Harris Yulin. In 1993, Towey was cast in Fearless with film performer Steven Culp, Q actor John de Lancie, Stephanie Erb and Eric Menyuk. Towey was seen in the telefilm From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil T. Frankweiler(1995) with Ian Abercrombie, Miriam Flynn and Warren Munson. Towey performed in Alien Nation:Millennium(1996), which was based on the television series starring Ron Fassler, Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint and Michele Scarabelli. Joining Towey and the former series leads were Keene Curtis, Susan Diol, Steven Flynn and Herta Ware. Towey's last film work was the TV movie Then Came Jones(2003) with Spencer Garrett. DS9 was not Towey's first work with series lead Avery Brooks, as Towey had guested on Brooks' earlier series Spencer: For Hire also starring Carolyn McCormick. In 1990 he appeared in the sitcom Murphy Brown in "I Want My FYI" with John Hostetter. That year, Towey was seen on the horror series Tales from the Crypt starring John Kassir in "Dead Right" with Earl Boen and Natalia Nogulich. Towey worked on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air starring James Avery in "Clubba Hubba". In 1991, Towey was on Dream On starring Chris Demetral, Paul Dooley and Michael McKean in "The Charlotte Letter" with Ray Walston, as well as Empty Nest in "Her Cheatin Heart" with Christopher McDonald. In 1996, Towey appeared on Ray Walston's own series Picket Fences also starring Kelly Connell and Justin Shenkarow in "To Forgive is Devine" with Caroline Lagerfelt and Henry Woronicz. Drama continued with Party of Five in "Short Cuts" with Bruce French. 1997 began with Towey reuniting with Carolyn McCormick on her series Cracker:Mind Over Murder with Angela Paton. Following DS9, Towey worked on the cop series Martial Law starring Tom Wright in "Extreme Measures"(1998). In 1999 Towey appeared on The X-Files in "S.R. 819" with Kenneth Tigar. In 2000 he appeared on Crossing Jordan starring Miguel Ferrer in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" with K Callan and Mark Kiely, followed up by a role on the 1960s period drama American Dreams starring Virginia Madsen in "High Hopes". Towey has had some scenes deleted on several series on which he was about to guest star. This included Towey about to play Joe Costello on the single plot legal drama Murder One starring Daniel Benzali, Barbara Bosson, John Fleck, Gregory Itzin and Kevin Tighe in "Chapter Two"(1995) with Marnie McPhail, Leland Orser, Jack Shearer and Ned Vaughn. Then five years later on The Practice starring Bruce Davison in "Show & Tell"(2000) with Zach Grenier. Towey played a recurring role as a reporter on the legal series LA Law starring Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake and Diana Muldaur. He appeared in episodes with John de Lancie, Francis Guinan, Charles Napier, Michael Cumpsty, Angelina Fiordellisi and Joseph Ruskin, Jerry Hardin, Daniel Davis, Dakin Matthews and Ron Canada. External links * * es:John Towey nl:John Towey Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers